A story to tell
by The-Witches-of-Oz
Summary: However, you are old enough now to get to know it at last. You deserve to know about your past, but as it would be too complicated to tell you in person, we want to give you this.


**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything, we don't have money and we're also not making money with this, so don't sue. 

  


**A/N:** This will be slightly AU as we planned it before OotP, and as this is A Sirius/Remus fic we can't use a dead Sirius, can we? We hope you don't mind. 

  


**Pairings: **Sirius/Remus, Harry/Draco, mostly. Yes, it is slash, and if you don't like it, don't read it. 

  


  


  


  


**Prologue**

  


  


  


It was my 16th birthday and, as it was a Sunday, I had breakfast with Siri and Rems in their rooms. After a short time, the door flung open and Harry and Draco came in. Harry wrapped me in to a firm embrace at once, giving me the feeling that he wanted to squeeze me to pulp. After I finally managed to release myself, Draco tried the same. Fortunately I hadn't eaten yet. To my luck, Draco let go of me soon and we sat down at the table. There was a chocolate cake for me with 16 candles (bless the house-elves), there were also rolls, scrambled eggs, a fruit basket, etc. Actually, it was a bit too much for five people. Anyway, we all sang happy birthday and then we ate. Harry and Siri were absorbed in their usual Quidditch talk again, and Draco was teasing me as usual, as for Rems, he was sipping his tea quietly, looking at the whole scene and smiling warmly.

  


It's in times like these, when we all sit together, that I notice that I don't really know the family I've been born into. There are so many secrets, so many mysteries. To begin with, there is the question of why I have two fathers. There are so many similarities between them and me; it would be too much of a coincidence to be adopted. Or why I am unable to control my powers so often - how often did I have Draco at the edge of his nerves because my cauldron exploded once more, how often did I set things on fire unwillingly, like my curtains last week when Livia didn't want to give me some quiet time; and other things like that. Every time I ask about my past I get nothing but evasive answers or desperate attempts to change the topic. Changing the topic is exactly what I am going to do now; it's no good sulking around on your birthday.

  


I was torn out of my reverie by a yelp - Harry had poured his tea over his pants and Siri suggested that he should wear nappies or finally learn how to use a toilet. For that he earned a smack over the head by Harry; it was just the usual atmosphere we have when all sitting together. Eventually everybody finished eating their breakfast and Draco and I could finally open our presents.

  


Some time later, after we opened all of our presents, Siri and Rems told me to sit down, their faces were quite thoughtful. Siri had that look in his eyes again, like he was lost a bit in his old painful memories again - not that I know what they are, as all I know is that he had been in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Then Rems started to speak. 

  


"Alright, Chandra," he began, hesitating a bit, then, as if bracing himself against the following, he went on. "There are some things about your past you need and always wanted to know. We know it was wrong not to tell you earlier, but..." he trailed off and Siri squeezed his hand reassuringly. "However, you are old enough now to get to know it at last. You deserve to know about your past, but as it would be too complicated to tell you in person, we want to give you this." He handed me a small, leather-bound book. I leafed through it, recognizing Rems's handwriting and I saw photographs.

  


A certain picture caught my eye. It showed Siri and Rems together; Siri was embracing Rems from behind, both with their hands on Rems's rather big belly. What bewildered me was that it looked suspiciously like he was pregnant.

  


It took all my guts as I asked them, "Rems, what is this belly?"

  


"What exactly does it look like?" Siri countered, Rems didn't answer due to embarrassment. And you could also count on Siri to make me angry.

  


'I know perfectly well what it looks like!' I was almost yelling by that time, "It's just that you're a MAN Rems! Men don't get pregnant, do they?! And even if they got pregnant, they certainly don't get pregnant by other men!!!"

  


Rems muttered something under his breath and Siri tried to suppress a chuckle, and in the meantime Draco was trying not to laugh too hard.

  


"What are you laughing at?! Do you think it's funny to find out that you might be the daughter by birth of two men?" I snapped at Draco. I looked around and tried to calm down as I knew perfectly well what would happen if I didn't. I closed my eyes, concentrating on breathing deeply and slowly. As I opened them again, Siri was kneeling next to me, holding one of my trembling hands in his.

  


"I am sorry Chandra, it wasn't the right way to let you know this, but it's true." Siri looked up to Rems questionably, who nodded, and Siri continued, "Yes it's true Remus is your natural father. This could only happen because he was a werewolf. He was cured though." I looked at Rems, not really believing what I had just heard. He looked back into my eyes and nodded again. I got to my feet and walked over to him, I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around him like I always did when I had been smaller. Rems hugged me back tightly and whispered a small thank you into my ear.

  


Just after lunch, Harry and Draco left, as they were invited at Narcissa's. I excused myself to go back to the dorm and read so that I could get my mind of the recent events.

  


  


  



End file.
